Heroes Villians Nights
by Weekyle17
Summary: Those of you who are not 16 or over, do not, I repeat DO NOT read this, anyway this story contain Lemon, Blood and some others in every chapter with the heroes and villains with either with each other or OCS. Rated T-M and from 1987-2012, and also I will take suggestions.
1. Newtralizer X Marlua

_[2012] Newtralizer X OC _**[This is the first time I wrote a lemon story before, so don't blame me, it is also a Sequel/Prequel on How It All Began, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, and some of my fanfiction.]**

Newtralizer was then coming home from his assassin job and was exhausted.

His wife named Marlua then came to him and kissed him on the lips.

"How was work, honey?" Asked Marlua.

"I Feel kind of sore." Replied Newtralizer as he put his hands on his back.

"Aw, well I can fix that." Said Marlua.

He then held up roses to her and gave them to her.

"Oh, Newtey, their beautiful." Said Marlua.

"Happy Anniversary." Said Newtralizer.

"Double tonight." Said Marlua.

She then grabbed Newtralizer's hand and took him to their bedroom.

She then press her breasts on Newtralizer's chest.

He then chuckled and put his arms around her to feel her body.

They then French kissed and made out.

She then took of his armour except his translator.

He then touched her butt.

She then moaned and kissed deeper.

They soon laid together in bed.

She then went into of Newtralizer.

She then went lower as she was licking his body.

He was then panting.

He then panting harder as he felt something slimy on his private part.

He then chuckled as he put his hands on the back of his head.

She then bit it and Newtralizer then gasped.

"Jesus, really?" Asked Newtralizer.

Marlua then giggled.

He then smirked and flipped her over.

She then pretended to squeaked, knowing Newtralizer loves that voice.

He then went lower to her body.

He then went between her legs.

And then without warning he dove right in.

She then gasped and moaned at the feeling.

"Oh, oh Newty, oh Newty." Said Marlua.

He then rose up while panting.

She then grabbed his shoulders.

"Come here, I want it know!" Yelled Marlua as she pulled Newtralizer closer to her.

He then put his member into her sweet spot.

She kept moaning.

"Faster, Faster!" Yelled Marlua.

He then nodded and went faster.

"Wait, wait." Said Marlua as she grabbed Newtralizer's arm.

"What is it?" Asked Newtralizer as he wanted to keep going.

She then stroked his arms.

"Do you mind if, I went on top of you." Said Marlua.

He then nodded and switched positions.

She was then went near his member.

She then sat on it.

He then chuckled and put his hands behind his head again.

She then went faster and moaned which made Newtralizer turned on.

"What's my name?" Asked Marlua.

He then touched her butt to keep her balanced.

"Marlua!" Yelled Newtralizer.

"Say it again!" Yelled Marlua.

"Marlua!" Yelled Newtralizer.

"Oh Newty, I'm coming." Said Marlua.

"Then let's enjoy it." Said Newtralizer.

He then went faster.

They both moaned as they were getting closer.

She then touched his chest with biceps.

He then flex them which turned her on.

They then screamed as they came.

She then lied next to him.

They were both catching their breaths.

"We haven't done that since our honeymoon when you took my virginity." Said Marlua.

He was then sweating.

"I know, I'm a delight." Said Newtralizer as he smirked.

She then smiled and kissed him.

They soon made out again.

They soon pulled out while gasping for breath.

"Let's get some sleep." Said Newtralizer.

"Okay." Said Marlua.

They soon pulled the covers and soon slept the night away.


	2. Tiger Claw X Leo 1

_[2012] Leo X Tiger Claw_

Leo was hiding in a hotel room waiting for someone.

Someone then knocked on the door.

Leo then opened it.

Tiger Claw was then standing there.

"What took you so long?" Asked Leo as Tiger Claw went inside.

"Had to think of a way to get here." Replied Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw then pulled Leo closer to him.

Leo then kissed him in the mouth.

Leo then pulled back.

"How about we do this in the bed?" Asked Leo as he was stroking Tiger Claw's arm.

Tiger Claw then put his forehead into Leo's.

"Very well." Replied Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw then threw Leo to the bed before following.

They soon made out.

Tiger Claw then didn't noticed that Leo was unbuttoning his vest and unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants.

Tiger Claw then ripped off his shirt and revealed his muscular body with biceps and a six pack.

Leo then moaned.

Tiger Claw then fully took of his pants thus making him fully naked.

Leo then pants as he looked at Tiger Claw's member.

"Like what you see?" Asked Tiger Claw as he smirked and put his hands behind his head and flexed his muscles and waved his member.

Leo then moaned as he took off everything he had on.

Leo soon turned around and lifted his tail.

"Take me." Said Leo as he was desperate.

"Okay." Said Tiger Claw as he lowered himself.

"Be gentle." Said Leo.

"I will." Said Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw Then put his member into Leo's butt.

Soon Tiger Claw then began to hump Leo gently and then started to go roughs.

Leo then moaned as did Tiger Claw.

Leo then scrapped the bed.

Tiger Claw then scrapped his shell.

Soon Leo was soon on Tiger Claw's lap.

Tiger Claw then stroked his member.

They both moaned.

Soon they laid in their bed together.

Tiger Claw then went faster with his balls slapping Leo.

Soon Tiger Claw then came.

They both lay their, exhausted.

"You are getting better." Said Tiger Claw.

Leo then snuggled next to him.

"Who say I'm not?" Asked Leo as he teased Tiger Claw by stroking his nipples.

Tiger Claw then laughed.

They soon snuggled each other and fell asleep.


End file.
